Dancing Flames
by DawnieDeuce2891
Summary: Harry sits alone in at the Weasley's in pain and in fear of what will happen to him since Draco's death, until Hermione comes to check on him. Sequel to Defy and Devour


_A light romance between Harry and Hermione after the incident with Draco Malfoy.  
Sequel to "Defy and Devour"_

_- Dawn_

* * *

Rain began to pour down on the windows of the burrow. Harry sat staring out into the faded blue world on the other side of the glass. He sat on the extra bed in Ron's room just watching the world. Everyone was down stairs talking and enjoying themselves. Harry heard them. Every once in a while, he'd turn his head to the door and think about joining them, but he would refuse.

He lifted his hand up to his chest and held on to it tight; eyes locked on the distant hills. Harry's glasses were on the bed next to him, broken and fogged up. His heart pounded with pain. His skin was pail white. Shivers from the cold air slipping through the window seal hit him. A tear fell from his right eye, making him shiver more. An ache hurt his chest and he tightened his hand. Lowering his head down, Harry sobbed silently in the blue light as the tears fell down onto his pants.

When he arrived at the Weasley's house a week ago, he felt no better then he did now. Mrs. Weasley would offer him something to eat and Harry would refuse, but she persisted. Harry hadn't eaten for three days; the first couple of days he would eat a little bit and throw the rest out. He didn't bother with any of them, but stayed alone and quiet. Hermione joined them on the day Harry stopped eating. She had been worried about him for days now and Ron's room was the only way he could get away from her. Ron began to look at him funny whenever Harry walked down stairs. None of them know that Harry's not eating. They just assume his appetite has changed.

There was a slight knock at the door. Harry didn't move or flinch. Didn't say a word to the faint knock. The knock came again, but Harry refused it. His silent sobs became a bit louder and the pain in his chest growing. A squeak lead to the door slowly opening letting in a faint yellow glow from a candle in the hallway. Harry heard footsteps closing the door and coming near him. Trying to stop the tears from rolling down his face, he stayed quiet and kept his face hidden away.

The footsteps stopped near him leading to a physical being next to him. All was still. Harry felt a slight warmth on his back; easing his shivers. A light warm breath hit his cheek. He knew at once who it was. No one could put him at ease so fast except for Hermione. At once, he began to cry loudly. He tried to pull away from her, turning his head slightly to the left and sliding over a pit. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her body. Harry saw the light pink sweater that he remembered from his third year. Crying onto the sleeve of Hermione's, she held him close. She laid her face on his back and began to cry as well.

Harry lifted his head up; face soaked. "I can't go on like this, Hermione. I can't." She held him closer to her. "It's to much. I'm tired."

"I want it to end too, Harry." Hermione said. She lifted her head and turned his body around. Harry slowly turned his head until both of his eyes were locked onto Hermione's. "I hate seeing you like this."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his face down on her chest. He was still crying as she wrapped her arms around him too. Harry sobbed hard. "I feel so sick. It hurts so much."

Hermione lifted her head towards his. A feeling of warmth swept Harry as Hermione's lips touched his cheek smoothly. A powerful feeling met Harry's body. They both fell on their side lying there on the bed. Their arms became tighter around each other as their tears began to ease up. Harry's glasses fell on to the floor, breaking.

Vision became faint for both of them. The colors of their eyes shown in the dark. Harry opened his mouth slightly. "I don't want to face another one of Lord Voldermort's plans. I don't have the energy."

"Just sleep Harry. Just sleep and forget your worries and fears." She stroked his hair, putting him in a trance. His eyes closed slowly and sealed shut instantly. He could hear her breath as the both slept next to each other.

The sun from the window shown on Harry's face. The warm feeling that hit him slowed his ability to get up. Harry's skin was still pale and his eyes painful from crying. He rubbed his head and rolled over, expecting Hermione. No one. Ron lay on the bed across the room, but Hermione was gone. He turned his head to the window and onto the desk. There lay his glasses, fixed and repaired. A long side next to them was a plate of eggs, toast, bacon, and a huge glass of orange juice.

Harry got up and slowly walked over to the desk. His eyes wandered from the eggs to the bacon and around every item that seemed new. The glasses glistened in the sun light. He picked them up and put them on slowly. A smile rose in him as he grabbed a piece of toast and took a huge bite out of it. He began to eat everything in front of him quietly so Ron wouldn't hear.

A laugh came from outside. Harry put down the last piece of bacon and looked out the window. The sun blinded his view for a second, but he could make out people. There, Ginny and Hermione were standing there watching Fred and George try out new merchandise for their joke shop. Ginny and Hermione were laughing hard and talking to each other as well. The smile that was in him earlier finally came across his face.

Hermione turned around to Harry's shock. She looked up at Ron's window and saw Harry's figure standing there. He didn't stop smiling at her and she couldn't help, but return the favor. The stayed that way for a minute or two when Harry heard Ron get up.

He dragged his body upwards so he could sit. He rubbed his eyes and tried hard not to stare at the sunlight. Harry walked slowly near his bed and laid down slowly; still smiling. Ron looked over at him and asked, "Anything wrong Harry? You look a little pink in the face."

"Nothing Ron." Harry said. His pale completion came to color as well as his red cheeks. "Nothing at all."


End file.
